Un asesinato sin muerto
by cami-yo16
Summary: Ron, Hermine, Harry, Draco, Luna y Dumblere en el Ministerio. A pasado algo en Hagwarts...


Los personajes no son míos, si no, de J.K Rowling, y Warner Bros.

Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia y ojalá que les guste. Porfavor dejar Reviws!!

* * *

Un asesinato sin muerto.

Esa noche Dumbledor cito a todo el colegio al gran salón para comentar una situación urgente. Uno de los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había fallecido esa misma noche.

-Nadie supo como sucedió. Había aparecido en el baño de los prefectos. Su cadáver estaba sumergido en la gran bañera repleta de burbujas. El agua se había teñido de un rojo pálido.

-Te cuento, lo que paso esa noche fue que un flaquito apareció muerto en el baño todo así re desangrado…

-Lo que pasó esa fría noche fue una tragedia, una horrible tragedia. Yo estaba en la biblioteca cuando corrieron a contarme lo sucedido-

-Le cuento, yo lo hubiera salvado si se me hubiera permitido, porque es mi deber, pero no, Dumbledore, el bueno, no nos dejó salir de la habitación.

-Ah sí, yo había salido con él una vez... era un chico lindo, una lástima realmente.

-A quien le importa, era de gryffindor.

-Su cabeza estaba llena de troposolos cuando lo encontraron.

-Paren, paren, paren, de a uno por favor.

-¿Por qué los llamó a ellos? Yo soy el director de este colegio, por Merlín.

-Yo soy _el_ _elegido_, debo salvar a todos, tengo que estar acá.

-Deja de alardear Potter.

-Callate rubio trucho, no te metas.

-¿quién te habló a ti comadreja?

-Hurón.

-Ministro, se le ha ocurrido a usted limpiar el aura de este lugar contra los troposolos?

-LUNA! (x5)

-Chicos!, a lo que íbamos, el asesinato.

-Ah sí, le decía, yo estaba en la biblioteca estudiando…

-Al grano Hermione.

-Si sí, ya llego. Como decía, desde la biblioteca se escuchaban los alaridos…

-La biblioteca, y claro, si esta al lado. Yo los escuchaba desde el campo de Quiditch.

-Yo no escuché nada.

-Porque estabas comiendo en las cocinas seguro.

-Perdón, como saben ustedes donde están las cocinas?

-Eh… dije cocina? Quise decir gran comedor.

-PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ?

-Tranquilo señor ministro, a eso íbamos.

-Ese sangre impura ensucio todo el baño con su sangre asquerosa y yo quería….

SAJKDHJAGHDJASD PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, no me golpeen, tranquilos.

-No le digas sangre impura…

-Granger tu lo defiendes por que eres como el!

-Cállate Malfoy! Que tu padre es peor que un muggle…

-Claro tenia que venir de un amigo de muggles…

-BASTAAAAAAAA! Ya díganme al menos quien es el difunto!

-Bueno la verdad es que no es taaaan así como un difunto…

-No la verdad es que yo lo llamaría un no muerto…

-No, pero esta vivo…

-VIVO?? Pero que no era un asesinato?

-Si, fue un asesinato... es que no se murió… va si se murió… pero no….es complicado..

-Que complicado ni complicado? Se murió punto.. ahí… y era taaaan lindo...

-Lindo?? Como lindo? Yo soy lindo!...

-De que estas hablando Harry? Le estas tirando onda a mi hermana?

-Bueno bueno bueno… no te metas Ron… déjalo tranquilo y que le tiro onda a quien quiera.. que el al menos si se anima…

-De que hablas?

-De nada Ron déjalo ahí…

-No, decime…

-BAAAAASSSSSTTTTAAAA!!!!! YA!

-Bueno… (x6)

-Tampoco se altere ministro…

-Tu cállate Malfoy…

-Bueno como la señorita Lovegood decía…. No es exactamente un cadáver lo que se --encontró….

-Si es un cadáver!! Estaba muerto!

-Bueno pero ahora esta vivo…

-Como que esta vivo?? Como revivió?? Alguien explíquese YA!

-Señor ministro se lo precisa en el segundo piso… hubo un problema con la corte contra dragones transporte.

-Si, ya voy… Ustedes ya lárguense!! Mañana mandaré a alguien a analizar el caso…

-Que mal educado yéndose así de la nada y dejándonos hablando…

-Si, debe ser por todos estos troposolos…

-Que troposolos, ni troposolos… el hombre es un amargado que no sabe vivir…

-Oigan que le vamos a decir cuando descubran que no hay asesino..

-Cuando descubran que no hay asesino? Que vamos a hacer cuando descubran que no hay muerto!

-Si y lo peor es que el ministro no nos dejo explicarle…

-Si es cierto…

-Como odio a ese Peeves…

-Si. Bueno ya vamos…

* * *

Dos horas antes: 

-Peeves ven aquí no te escapes!! Hermione ayuda!!!

-Cállate Ron estoy leyendo…

-JAJAJAJAJ!!!

-Vete Malfoy no te necesitamos…

-Ya déjalo Ron luego le explicas a mamá…

-No ya rompí la anterior varita, si pierdo esta no me compraran otra…

-DEJALO!! (x3)

-Cuidado Lunaaa!!!

-Haaaaaaa!!

PUUUUUUFFFFFFF!!

-Estas bien? lo siento…

-Si yo si.. pero mis scrobutos lánguidos no…

-Tus que?

-Mis nuevas mascotas me las mandaron de Egipto

-Hermione que son los escrobutos laringudos?

-No lo se Ginny, y creo que no quiero saberlo…

-Oh…

PNBWDHBQDBVUBVWBWUWGFV!!!

-OH!! NO!! Esta usando mi varita!!

-Ya déjalo en algún momento la vas a recuperar…

-Dame la tuya Hermione!

-No! La vas a romper!!

-Toma la mía…

-Gracias Luna, vos Si eres una buena amiga…

-Axioooo varita!

-Creo que no funciono! Ajajajjajajajjajjaja

-Cállate Hermione…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Que fue eso? (x6)

-No lo se mejor vamos luego llamo a mamá…

* * *

Una hora: 

-Escucharon esos gritos durante todo el partido?

-Que raro… yo los oía en al invernadero también…

-Chicos no saben lo que paso, es horrible vengan!!!

-Que pasa Hermione?

-Es uno de séptimo estaba en el baño de los prefectos, con tu varita Ron…

-Con mi varita?

-Si estaba en su bolsillo

-Pero que sucedió Hermione?

-Bueno lo encontraron en el fondo de la gran bañera…

-Muerto!?

-Si…

* * *

Ya en la oficina del ministro:

-Seños Dumbledor lo llaman desde Hogwarts dicen que el señor Lawinter esta bien

-Le dijeron algo mas?..

-Si, que lo que estaba bajo un maleficio de confusión mal realizado…el maleficio fue hacia la varita en su bolsillo pero que le dio a el… Dicen que no creen que aya sido un maleficio real, sino que un hechizo mal realizado… Ah! Y que un tal Peeves hizo era el que tenia la varita…

-RON!! (x5)

-Que? No fue culpa mía, fue culpa de ese Peeves…

-Buenos días… quien va a empezar a contarme lo sucedido??

-Emm.. Bueno es que…. Lo que sucede ministro es que…

-Dumbledore comience usted…

-Emmm… si… lo que pasa es que…

-Nada de emmm… ya dígame!

-Bueno… Lo que sucede es que esa noche….

FIN.


End file.
